Shake it Off
by torib0o
Summary: Three years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Ken is still nervous around people, what can Davis do to help him. DavisKen slight TaiMatt. Romance, H/C, Humor, WAFF. Rating is subject to change to M. The story's better than the summary, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Digimon fic and unlike most of the stories I write, I will using the western spellings of their names and the western name order (first name first, last name last). It's not often that I write this way but for this it simply seems easier because I never saw Digimon in Japanese because I was like 8 when it was on and I didn't know it was a Japanese show. Let me wallow in my nostalgia, please ^_^

That being said, onward with the story!

**After re-watching some of the old episodes, I finally see what Tenshi was saying about the Tai/Matt factor and have been compelled to write TaiMatt at a later time.**

**Eh, this is a **_**real**_** yuriple, you know? (A yuriple is pairing wherein either of men/boys can be uke)**

****Note- Soccer is what football/ ****fútbol** i**s called in the US.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

--

It was a calm day in the digital world as a certain group of digidestined relaxed with their digital partners. The day was beautiful and bright and there hadn't been a second thought in anyone's head when the idea of picnic was proposed early that morning and it didn't take much for the new digidestined to round up the older kids and get them all to join them in the digital world.

It had been three long years since Ken became part of the group of digidestined and he knew he'd never been happier as he watched Davis and Yolei fight over a box of juice.

Ken was truly appreciative of his life and of the kind people who surrounded him with love, care, and encouragement since giving up his evil rein of the digital world but he still couldn't help but be that same nervous, cautious boy he once was. It wasn't as though he disliked being nervous or cautious, or any other part of himself but at times, he couldn't help but think that his unease was hindering him from certain things.

He'd embraced himself long ago, understanding that he was who he was and there was little he could do to change that. He knew it wasn't him but the dark spore in his neck driving him to commit the evil acts he carried out as the digimon emperor and after the defeat of MaloMyotismon and the others plaguing the digitalworld and much deliberation with himself, Ken sat down with his parents, Wormmon at his side and told them of all the things he'd done and the thoughts and demons that haunted him throughout his days and dreams. Of course, those things had lessened by the time he told them but there were still times when he would dream of Sam or the way he once tortured Wormmon, causing him to wake up, panting in a cold sweat.

Therapy wasn't bad at all and Ken found that he quite enjoyed it. It made him feel like he wasn't as alone he sometimes felt despite the group of people who called themselves his friends.

'_The people who are my friends.'_ He thought to himself as he watched Tai and Davis kick soccer ball back and forth before Davis began to spout off how great he was at the game and how he could take anyone who wanted to try him.

"Oh, boy, there he goes again." Kari said with a sigh as she bit into a piece of watermelon.

"You'd think he would have learned by now." Yolei agreed.

"Hey, I can hear you, you know!?" Davis yelled back to them.

"I thought you wanted a match, Davis. Come on then, let's go." Tai said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Ken, wanna play?"

Ken looked up at his friend as Davis loomed over him. He wasn't exactly sure when he'd come over to him but Ken definitely missed it.

There was hardly ever a time when Ken could turn Davis down, after all, the boy was his best friend. Davis had been nothing but kind to him since the very moment he'd left his role as the digimon emperor and there wasn't a person in the world he felt closer to than Davis, of course, there was Wormmon but he wasn't necessarily a person.

He looked up at his friend through thick lashes and he couldn't help but feel a certain heat rising to his cheeks with his best friend in such close proximity. He turned his face away quickly and lowered his head, his long, navy locks putting a curtain between them.

"Umm…"

"Forget him, Ken, you can be on my team!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

And in an instant, Tai was pulling Ken by his wrist to the opposite end of a grassy field where Agumon and Wormmon were sitting as goal posts. He stuck his tongue out at Davis and pulled the bottom lid of one eye lower than the other in a teasing gesture as Ken gave his best friend a soft smile.

Davis gapped as Tai pulled Ken down the field before visibly shaking, bristling as his best chance of winning was annexed.

"You know what? Fine! Take him! Hey, Matt!"

"What?! No, Davis, wait!"

And a moment later, Davis was dragging the blond down the field as he protested and tried to make excuses while their digimon sat waiting as goalposts. T.K. laughed as he watched his brother try to weasel out of participating as he leaned over to Kari.

"What is with the people in Davis' family being able to jerk my brother around like rag-doll?"

"Maybe he's just unnaturally light." She said as they continued to laugh.

--

Tai and Ken made short work of Matt and Davis and Davis would make sure Matt knew how upset he was. By the time they walked off the field Matt's shoulders were slumped as Davis continued to yell at him and the other digidestined couldn't help but laugh; knowing it was all in good nature.

As Matt sank to the ground on his hands and knees, complaining of the strenuous activity, Tai couldn't help but lean over and ruffle his hair a bit and before long, they were acting like twelve year olds again, rolling around on the ground 'wrestling', and it wasn't long before they collapsed in a fit of chuckles and laughter.

They panted tiredly, Tai still on top of Matt, barely holding himself up by his hands and a moment later, when he let himself fall, his forehead landed against Matt's though not in harsh knock but a gentle tap. They laughed softly as they looked into each other's eyes and when their lips met, neither of them moved, aside from Tai deepening the contact. He placed his hand on Matt's cheek, both of them ignoring the dirt on Tai's hands as they parted their mouths and their tongues finally touched.

It was obvious that the fact that they were kissing each other didn't bother either of them but when they pulled apart a moment later and Tai stood before offering his hand to Matt, it was quite apparent that all they were, were friends.

Ken couldn't keep the blush off his face as he watched Tai's lips against Matt's and the way his fingers slid through soft golden tresses, feeling a bit jealous of their actions but somewhat unaware of the reason for his jealous. When they parted and he felt an arm around his shoulder, he already knew who it was but still looked to his side.

They'd all grown a bit in the past three years but Ken was positive that no one looked better than Davis. Davis had continued playing soccer which was the reason for his fit physique and strong but lithe muscles and he'd grown about six inches but aside from that, his looks were relatively the same. Everyone had gotten significantly taller, Ken included but he was still lagging on a couple of inches, leaving him around Kari's height but it didn't matter much to him. He'd also stopped playing soccer competitively, only bothering to play when he visited the Highton View Terrace area to see his friends, but because of the lack of activity, he'd lost the small amount of muscle definition he had and was quite skinny and lanky but he honestly didn't mind; he liked how he looked.

As he looked up at Davis, he couldn't help but smile; Davis' smiles were always contagious.

"Mimi's inviting all of us back to her house for a cookout and sleepover, think you might be interested?"

Mimi's parent had finally given and bought a home in Japan which they claimed would only be a summer home but since Mimi's graduation from high school, it was being visited on a more frequent basis; especially by Mimi who liked to stay there with Sora after visiting the digital world.

"Umm, I'm not really sure." Ken said hesitantly, feeling a bit guilty for turning down the invitation as he watched Wormmon play with Veemon. "I may be busy tonight."

Overhearing the conversation, Mimi turned toward the two and pouted a bit. "Oh, but it's a party for us digidestined. Come on, Ken, don't be an old stick in the mud, don't you wanna have some fun?"

And that was it. Mimi, never being one to lower her voice, alerted the entire group to Ken's intention to simply go home and then, eleven people were trying to encourage him to stay with them and enjoy the gorgeous summer night.

Davis watched as Ken seemed to shrink away from the crowd more than he was before, taking tiny steps back until Davis' arm was no longer wrapped around his shoulders. Davis sighed. He knew Ken was still terribly hesitant around large groups of people and that all of them in agreeance would make the other believe that they weren't being honest with their intensions.

Taking a deep breath, Davis grabbed Ken by the wrist and began running toward the small forest behind them as he yelled. "Be right back, don't go anywhere!"

--

Davis took a deep breath as soon as he was sure that he and Ken were out of sight. "Whoo, close one there, huh, Ken?"

He looked over and found Ken looking at him through wide, violet eyes. Gently, Ken pulled his wrist away from Davis' slackened grip and held it to his chest. "Why did you bring us here?"

"You looked like you were about to freak out back there."

"So you freaked out instead and ran us through some random forest?!" Ken yelled. "Do you even have any idea where we are?"

Davis shook his head, sometimes it took absolutely nothing to get Ken riled up but he didn't mind it at all. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his D3, showing it to his friend before Ken sighed and sat against the tree they were closest to.

"What's the matter, Ken?" he asked as he sat beside his navy-haired friend. "What's bothering you?"

"Davis, I…I just don't want to go, is that so bad?" he looked to Davis, noticing his friend was watching him intently and he couldn't help but turn his head away once more as a blush overtook his features.

"No, of course not."

"Then why is everyone pressuring me to go?"

"Because they're your friends, man; they like being around you."

Ken sighed softly as he leaned his head against the tree behind him. "I suppose I understand that but it's just going to take some time before I'm really comfortable around large groups of people like that and I want to tell them it's not really because of them but-"

"I'm sure they'd understand if you told them."

They looked at each other and while he had Ken's eyes focused on him, Davis reached down between them and took Ken's hand into his own. He was well aware that he was the only one who knew of Ken's therapy sessions and he knew it was only because he was Ken's best friend.

Every week, after his sessions, Ken would call Davis or vice versa and they would spend the night at one or the other's house and Ken would tell Davis some of the things his therapist would tell him and in a way, Ken knew that telling Davis was just another part of his therapy. It wasn't as though he told Davis everything but he knew he told him a great deal and it was because he trusted Davis, just as Davis had always trusted him.

There were times in which Davis would try to get Ken to tell the others of his therapy so that they could be more understanding to Ken's apparent distance but Ken adamantly refused to let anyone else know, stating that if others found out, he would know it would be Davis who told and he, Ken, would be heartbroken; Ken hadn't heard a request to tell anyone else in the last two years.

Ken looked down at their joined hands and squeezed Davis' softly. "I'm not going to go, Davis." Ken said as softly as he'd squeezed his friend's hand. "Please don't be upset but…I can't push myself."

He looked away from Davis feeling a bit of shame wash over him at his nervousness of large groups, whether or not that group was comprised of people who'd grown to be his friends.

"Hey," Davis called gently as he cupped Ken's cheek in his free hand and pulled the dark haired boy's face back to his own. "I'm not upset and I don't want you to ever think I'd be upset because of something you're afraid of."

Ken's eyes grew as Davis looked at him and he tried to look away as his blush came back threefold but Davis' hand wouldn't allow him to move.

"How about we hang out tonight, Ken?"

"Huh?"

"Just the two us, ok? And we can pig out on pizza and play video games and have a sleepover but we probably won't sleep, I mean, we never sleep at our sleepovers and-"

"Ok."

"Huh?"

Ken couldn't help but laugh a bit at Davis' confusion. By now, the redhead was standing up and had been pacing as he began planning the evening for Ken and himself, hardly noticing that Ken was still even there.

Now, Davis watched as Ken stood up and walked over to him before placing one his hands on a slender hip and smiling at Davis.

"Let's have a sleepover."

Davis grinned widely, excitable as ever as he leaned down and hugged Ken tightly, nearly sweeping him off the ground but as he calmed down and prepared to let Ken go, he became aware of the fact that he couldn't.

"What's up, Ken?" he asked as he felt the arms around his midsection tighten a bit as Ken laid his head on Davis' shoulder.

"Thank you, Davis." He said as he felt the other relax in his grasp before an arm was wrapping his neck as another wrapped around his shoulders. "Thanks for….understanding me."

--

End chapter I

Yeah, I've done it again and unintentionally made a oneshot a multichaptered kind of fic.

I'm also a bit sad. I wrote this in just a little more than an hour. I haven't been able to write this well in like a year…I hope I'm not getting bored with my other fandoms.

Please leave a review.

torib0o (08/11)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and put this story on alert and myself, it really warms my heart to see the Davis/Ken (Dai/Ken) fandom is alive and well.

By the way, Infection (Kansen) is probably the BEST Japanese horror film I've ever seen, aside from 'Suicide Club' and sadly enough, they are making an American remake of Infection this year. *sigh* It's enough to make you cry and yeah, I am American.

**Everything in this fic is based on the American version of digimon, therefore, the ages are so: Joe is 20. Tai, Matt, and Sora are 19. Mimi and Izzy are 18. Davis, Ken, Yolei, TK, and Kari are 16. Cody is 13.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the films 'Dark Water', 'Labyrinth', or 'Infection'/'Kansen'.

--

"Mom," Ken called as he entered the apartment, Wormmon tucked safely in arms. "We're home." He looked around the apartment before turning back around and giving his companion a warm smile. "I guess they're not home."

Ken set Wormmon on the ground as he toed off his shoes and put his slippers on. As he glanced to his right, he found Davis doing the same and a small smile made its way to his face when the redhead turned to him and grinned toothily.

"So, what're we doin' tonight?"

Ken shrugged as he walked into the living room, sitting on the couch with all the poise in the world as Davis plopped down and laid back.

"We could just do what you said earlier; order a pizza and watch a few movies."

Davis lifted his head lazily, a small smirk adorning his lips. "Just _one_ pizza?"

Ken smiled. "Pepperoni and pineapple?"

"And extra cheese, pepperoni, and onion."

--

Hours later, they were sitting on the floor in Ken's room, pillows and blankets surround them as they watched a terrible American remake of a Japanese horror film and it was only minutes before Davis stopped the film, complaining of the lack of acting and abundance of overacting with no substance.

Over the years, Davis' love to soccer and noodles remained but somewhere along he'd attained an insatiable love for all things related to cinematography. It wasn't often that one could find him without his beloved video camera and Ken couldn't help but find it adorably amusing.

He blushed at the thought of finding anything about Davis' brash nature adorable but he couldn't help it, his best friend had a place in a his heart that was above all and everything and Ken didn't dislike it in the least, no matter how much it frightened him at times.

"And why did they cast _her_?" Davis complained as he popped the DVD out of the player. "She hasn't made a good movie since 'Labyrinth'! Ugh, let's just watch 'Infection', okay?"

Davis didn't wait for an answer before he was putting the disk in the DVD player and fast forwarding through the coming attractions and advertisements, seemingly unaware of Ken's reaction to the film.

Ken pulled his bottom lip between perfectly, pearly whites and held his knees to his chest. He hated horror films, he hated the suspense of not knowing what would happen next but he wouldn't deprive his closest friend of something he obviously wanted.

Davis settled back against the bed and gave Ken a quick smile before nonchalantly swinging an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "This is the best!" Davis said enthusiastically. "The drama, the suspense, the-" Ken laughed quietly and as Davis looked at him, he couldn't help but soften and pull Ken against his side a bit more firmly. "You'll like it, I know."

--

Davis released a breath as Ken leaned into his side. Despite being naïve and a bit of an airhead, Davis wasn't stupid. For as long as he knew Ken and as intimately as he did, he knew what Ken hoped and dreamed of, he knew what Ken's aspirations and goals were, and he knew what Ken's fears and insecurities were.

As Ken gave a tiny shudder, Davis pulled him at bit closer as he looked to the ceiling. He knew Ken was terribly frightened by horror films but Davis couldn't help himself by bringing the opportunity forth and taking advantage of Ken's kind manner.

He couldn't figure out why he wanted to protect Ken, why he wanted to hold him close and whisper soft words of reassurance to him as he ran his fingers through that inky, midnight colored hair. Now, there weren't many occasions wherein he needed to protect Ken and as guilty as he felt for making those opportunities himself, he couldn't stop the small bubble of joy that was steadily rising within his chest.

'_I can't feel too bad though.'_ Davis thought to himself, completely ignoring the grotesque footage. _'If he didn't want to see it, all he had to do was say so.'_

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt Ken's forehead pressing into his bicep and looking back to the screen, he couldn't help but scrunch up his face at the sight. "Shit," he breathed, maybe this was too much for Ken. He paused the movie before turning to where Ken was now hiding his face in one of the various pillows they'd placed on the floor hours before.

"Hey," he said softly, putting a hand on Ken's shoulder. "I paused it, you can come out now."

Ken shook his head, his voice muffled.

Davis sighed as he gently pulled the pillow away from Ken and took his hand. "It's just a movie, you know? Things like that can't really happen."

Ken blinked up at Davis, wondering when the redhead had matured so. He could remember when Davis would be the one curled up next to him with his teeth chattering, complaining of the legions of zombie robots that were waiting to drag them to the underworld while he, Ken, tried not to show how much he was shaken by whatever it was that they were watching. _'When did the tables turn?'_ he wondered as rested his head on Davis' chest, letting his eyes close. When had Davis grown up?

He released a silent breath when felt calloused fingers slipping through his silken hair and he couldn't help but cuddle a bit closer.

"We could watch something else," Davis said. "Anything you want."

Ken pulled back a bit and looked up Davis, wondering why his friend was being so sweet but he found that there was something alluring about being held and looked at the way Davis was doing to him. He shook his head slowly, dazedly as he felt Davis' hand came down from his hair to cup his cheek and he let his eyes close as the taller boy stroked his heated cheek.

"Ken? Ken, are you home?"

His eyes snapped open and he jumped away from Davis as though he'd been burned when a gentle rap sounded on his door. He stood hastily and opened the door to find his mother's smiling face.

"Hi, mom."

"Oh, hi, honey. I just wanted to make sure you were home; I saw Wormmon and DemiVeemon sleeping out in the living room and you know how I feel about leaving them alone, they're like babies but I'm glad you're here. Oh, hi, Davis! Will you be staying the night?"

Davis gave her a bit of a wave and when Ken turned around to see his friend's response, he couldn't help but feel bad for rushing away from him. There was obvious confusion staining Davis' usually overjoyed countenance and Ken knew he was responsible for it and despite his genius, he still couldn't understand the feelings that made his stomach ache so sweetly when he was in Davis' presence and clench so harshly when Davis was upset, like he was at that moment.

"Umm, hey, Mrs. Ichijouji and, no, I don't think I'm gonna be staying the night."

Her mood dampened a bit. "Oh, why not, dear? Is something wrong?"

"No, no." he gave her his patented toothy grin while rubbing the back of his head. "Too much pizza, I guess I overdid it."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Davis." She said as she gave him a pity filled onceover before bidding them goodnight.

Ken rubbed his hand up and down his arm, a subconscious attempt to bring himself comfort before he looked up at Davis who was gathering his belongings and shrugging his backpack over his shoulder. He wasn't sure what to say. Should he ask the real reason why Davis was leaving, despite already knowing the answer? Should he say he knew Davis lied to his mother? Should he apologize for hurting Davis' feelings?

In the end, the decision was taken from him when Davis spoke first.

"I guess I'll start home; the last train leaves in twenty minutes."

"Davis, I'm-"

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Ken was sure Davis about to stroke his head again but at the last moment, he went back and rubbed his own head once more. "See ya, Ken."

Ken watched as Davis quietly walked into the living room and picked up DemiVeemon before heading back to the door and slipping his shoes on. Ken bit his lip. How had things become so awkward so quickly?

Making a quick decision, he swiftly walked over to Davis and quickly hugged him from behind until the taller boy turned around and returned his embrace.

"You'll call tomorrow?" he asked, feeling a bit desperate for doing so.

"I promise." Davis said and this time, he did run his fingers through Ken's hair. "I have to go now." They pulled away from each other and Davis gave him a small smile and there was something there, something Ken had seen before but couldn't label. "Bye."

Davis slipped out the door and Ken watched him run down the corridor toward the elevator, his thin arms wrapped around his body to protect him from the crisp, night air.

"Bye."

--

End chapter 2.

This chapter didn't go exactly how I wanted it too but I'm not entirely disappointed.

I feel like Ken's mom talks a lot and unnecessarily, so, yeah, she rambles a bit.

**CHECK THE UPDATE SCHEDULE TO SEE WHEN THIS AND OTHER STORIES WILL BE UPDATED.**

Reviews = Love….and constructive criticism.

torib0o (8/28)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, first off, I have to say THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed so far, you're amazing and you make the story worth writing past the first chapter. Secondly, thanks to everyone who's put this story on alert/favorites in the first two chapters 'cause there are A LOT of you ^_^

Ok, I've been wanting to write this chapter for quite awhile, so, here it is ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

--

A heavy pounding sounded through the tiny, one bedroom apartment at half past one and caused one of the occupants on shifted slightly at the sound. Leaning up, he pushed his mousy, brown hair out of his eyes and squinted at the digital clock before plopping back down next to his bedmate. He heard the soft rustling of their bed sheets before an arm was resting across his waist and a body was pressing tightly against him, mumbling into his neck.

"Wha?" he questioned, not half awake himself. He heard his bedmate inhale deeply before releasing his breath and with it, his previous thought.

"Goanswerthedoor."

He watched as that blond head nuzzled against his chest for a moment before rose petal pink lips pressed a soft kiss over his heart and he knew no arguments could be made. He pulled himself out of bed to where the sound of those persistent knocks originated and looked through the peephole to find the source of his annoyance.

"Do you have _any_ idea what _time_ it is?"

"Ugh, let me _in_; it's seriously freezing out there."

His hair was hanging loosely due the lack of gel in it and as thick locks clouded his vision, he sent a suspicious look to the boy in front of him. "It's the end of July, how could-"

"It still gets cold at night!"

"Ugh, you're insufferable. How did you even know I'd be home, I could've spent the night at Mimi's for all you know."

The boy released a content sigh as he dropped onto his host's couch. "You could've been, but, you're not." He said with a happy smirk.

"God, Davis! It's one in the _morning_; do your parents have _any_ idea where you are?! Like a single one at all!?"

There was silence between them for but a moment and when Davis opened his mouth to speak, he closed it immediately at the sound of rustling sheets and floorboards creaking in the single bedroom. He looked at the young man before him and smirked, and his host sighed wearily, already seeing the devil in Davis appear. And when the bedroom door opened a moment later, he nearly groaned aloud.

"Tai?" his bedmate called tiredly, rubbing at his eyes. "What's going on?"

He went to answer but was stopped by cackling laughter as Davis doubled over, clutching his stomach. Tai looked at his sleepy roommate, noticing he was now more awake as Davis continued to howl, and instantly felt bad for his blond lover.

"Oh, my god," Davis chortled as he sat up and spoke between fits of laughter. "Your boxers have little 'Sailor Moons' on them. What the hell, Matt?"

Looking down, the blond blushed hotly before turning back into the bedroom. He was there for all of thirty seconds before he stormed out, pointing a finger at Davis. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment at one in the morning!?"

Davis' laughs slowed and one of those annoyingly familiar smirks came over his face as he looked from Tai to Matt. "Your apartment? I thought Tai lived here."

Over the years, not only had Davis matured significantly, he'd also become horribly observant and at a time like this, Tai could only curse his friend. When he was younger, fighting threats to the digital world, Tai prayed at times for Davis to take on his intuitive nature, not that his protégé wasn't a great leader on his own but there were times when Davis could've used a bit more insight. Now, as he stood in his living room, in his underwear, Tai could only glare at Davis, knowing the boy already had the situation figured out.

"So," Davis began as he leaned his head on the back of the couch, staring at the two elder boys from an upside-down position. "How long has this been-"

"_None_ of your business, Davis; what do you want?"

"How cruel," the redhead said, putting his hand over his heart. "Here, I come to see my _dear _friend Tai in my time of need."

"Time of need?"

"And his _lover_ berets me so. Oh! The pain. Oh! The heartache. Oh!-"

"My god." Tai moaned as he dragged his hand down his face. "Do you need to stay the night?"

Davis perked up and grinned widely. "Thanks for the invite, bud! I'll just make myself comfy out here."

The two looked at each other and then to Davis who was opening the hall closet and pulling out a spare pillow and a light sheet before stripping down to his boxers and settling down on the couch. Matt rested an arm on Tai's shoulder and watched their guest toss back and forth for a moment before poking his lover in the side and walking off to their kitchen.

"Umm, Davis?" he called as he approached the couch.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

Davis turned over to look over the back of the couch where Tai was standing, looking down at him. He sighed loudly as he flopped down on the couch and put his arm over his eyes and Tai couldn't help but wonder what was bothering his friend.

"Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Matt are _really_ obvious."

"Eh?!"

Tai watched as a small grin covered Davis' features for a moment before his mouth set a straight line. "You're always doing things like you did today; kissing or touching or something, it's not like you're even trying to hide it."

"Well," Tai began as he sat down by Davis' feet. "We're really not. In fact, we've never tried to hide anything."

Davis sat up, his shoulders slumped. "Why not?"

And Tai had to grin as he wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "We don't have it in us for subtlety, man! Well, at least _I_ don't." he said with a laugh.

His laughter stopped slowly, somewhat awkwardly as they relaxed against the couch, the moment calm and collected until Davis moaned loudly and lolled his head against Tai's shoulder to which the brunet raised a silent brow. Matt poked his head out the kitchen, catching Tai's eye briefly but remained put, watching the scene before him with silent trepidation.

"Ken was watching you guys today." Davis said softly, sounding a bit distant.

"Oh, yeah? Someone usually is."

"Yeah, but, he looked kind of….sad."

"Hmm," Tai grunted thoughtfully before speaking softly, just above a whisper, "You know, sometimes when people watch others, it's because their envious."

Davis looked at his friend sharply, his eyes wide. "Wha?"

Tai smiled at him gently. "And sometimes, when others bring up things like this, it's because they're curious."

"Curious?"

Tai shrugged. "In their minds, they wonder 'what if it were me?'"

Davis gapped at Tai's knowing look and lowered his head as a heavy blush covered his tan cheeks. "Am I that obvious?"

Tai hummed quietly, not giving the younger boy an answer. "So, why are you here?"

"I was at Ken's and I decided it probably wouldn't be best if we spent the night together, so, I left, but, it's really too late to go home, so, I had to swoop in here."

Tai kneaded Davis' shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, it's okay, man. Is there….is there anything that happened that you need to talk about?"

Davis said nothing, continuing to stare at the floor and from his vantage point, Matt could see the boy's shoulders trembling as his lover tried to rid them of their tension. He sighed softly, feeling a bit of pity for the younger boy, but, remained where he stood; there was little he could do for Davis if Tai couldn't, after all Tai was much closer to the red head than he.

"I nearly kissed him." he said in a whisper. "He was leaning against me and I had his cheek in my hand and all I wanted to do was lean down and kiss him."

"What happened?"

Davis exhaled loudly from his nose before turning to Tai. "His _mom_ happened and then he jumped away from me like I was on freakin' fire!"

Tai gapped at the younger boy for a moment before quickly holding his hand to his mouth to disguise the laughter that inevitably broke free. "You tried to do stuff with him with his _parents_ home?"

"They weren't there when we got there!" he said as he flailed his arms.

Tai shook his head in good nature before relaxing against the couch once more. "So, after his mom showed up, you just left?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He said softly.

"And Ken didn't even try to stop you?"

"Well, he did run after me to hug me goodbye and made me promise to call him later." Tai smiled once more, unable to stop himself from shaking his head at Davis once more. "What's that look supposed to mean?!"

Tai just smiled as he stood up. "Get some sleep, Davis. Tomorrow, go back to Tamachi to see Ken; there's obviously some stuff you two need to talk about."

"What-"

Tai leaned down, his face a breath away from Davis' "Just do whatever you did earlier and do what you were going to do."

"What if he-"

"The way you described it before, he didn't sound too averse, so, just do what you were doing and let time repeat itself." Davis watched as Tai stood up and went to the kitchen before he and Matt walked back to their bedroom and closed the door.

Do what he was going to do earlier? Davis closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the image of Ken being pressed against him at the forefront of his mind. He could feel that tiny body quaking against him, the hot breaths of air leaving his companion's mouth to bounce against his face before soft, supple lips were covering his own. He could feel his fingers gliding through midnight colored hair, he could feel lithe fingers trailing down his abdomen, feeling the obvious muscles resting there. He could see himself pulling Ken into his lap and gripping those tiny hips tightly before letting his hands descend, squeezing soft but firm, bountiful handfuls of….

'_Oh, god.'_ Davis moaned inwardly. _'What am I gonna do with me?'_

--

End chapter 3.

So, how was it?

Reviews = love ^_^

torib0o (09/14)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

–

As he turned the corner leading to the corridor where Ken's apartment was situated, Davis rubbed his sweating palms against his shorts and urged his pounding heart to slow. From the train, to the bus, and continuing his walk to Ken's apartment, he searched for something to say, something that wouldn't make sound completely confused and unsure of himself, even if that was how he felt.

As many scripts, stories, and various pieces of literature as he'd composed, Davis couldn't find anything to say to Ken. Of course, he knew life wasn't scripted, but, was asking for an opening line too much? He sighed softly. Damn that Tai for putting ideas in his head and forcing him out to speak to Ken once the trains started running. Was it really possible what his friend had said? Could Ken really have feelings for him? Did he really want Ken like that?

Admittedly, he'd wanted to kiss Ken the night before, he'd wanted to kiss him so badly it almost hurt, but, was it because his feelings for Ken were no longer platonic or did he just want to kiss the blue haired boy as his friend? After all, what's a little kiss between friends? Best friends. Male best friends. Heterosexual male best friends.

He stilled and let the thought roll through his mind, never noticing that he was standing before the door of Ken's apartment.

Since when was he heterosexual? He hadn't felt anything for someone since he'd had his crush on Kari and that was years before, something he could claim was puppy love. And since when was he so concerned with sexuality, his own or anyone else's? He released a long breath and jumped back when the door before him opened.

Ken's father looked at Davis kindly, although he was quite obviously confused as to why the boy was on his doorstep just after sunrise. "Good morning, Davis."

"Good morning, Mr. Ichijouji." Davis greeted quietly. "Would Ken happen to up yet?"

The man shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know, but, you're welcome to check." he smiled as held the door open for Davis before wishing the boy a 'good day' and taking his leave to work.

Davis locked the door behind himself and started down the tiny hallway leading to Ken's bedroom. He paused outside and pressed his ear to the door, listening to soft, steady breaths before deciding it was safe to enter.

He slipped in quietly and set his bag on the floor before looking to the ladder and deciding against climbing up into the bed to wake Ken, instead standing on the floor and biting his bottom lip as he watched Ken breathing deeply in his sleep. He ran a hand through Ken's hair and smiled as a bit fell into the boy's face and he wrinkled his nose in his sleep.

He sucked in a deep breath as he watched Ken's lips part sleepily and knew he wanted nothing more than to press his lips against the other's. He ran his fingers through Ken's hair once more before settling down on the floor where their mess of pillows and blankets remained from the night before, content to wait until Ken woke up.

–

Ken yelped as he tripped over a pair of legs after climbing down his ladder on his bed and shrieked when at the realization that he'd tripped over a _pair_ of _legs_ before someone was sitting up and hushing him.

His jaw dropped at Davis' disheveled appearance and he felt his cheeks warm when he realized he must have looked a sight with his hair sticking about his head.

"Phew," Davis released a breath of relief. "Thank goodness. Your screaming could've woken the dead."

Ken continued to stare at his friend, and as rude as felt for asking, he couldn't help himself. "What are you doing here? How'd you get inside?"

Davis shrugged a shoulder awkwardly before smiling crookedly. "Your dad was leaving when I got here."

Ken's eyes widened. His father left the house at quarter after seven in the morning, which would mean the Davis would've had to have taken the first train running. _'Why would he get up so early to come over here?'_ Ken wondered to himself. _'I'm glad he isn't angry; I was so worried that he'd be upset with me after last night.' _He looked up at Davis and blushed when he realized he was still sprawled over the boy's legs.

Hurriedly sitting up, Ken pulled his fingers through his hair and tried to fight the heat in his cheeks. "O...oh?" he mumbled, avoiding Davis' eyes. "But, what are you doing here?"

Ken watched as Davis' body tensed and he couldn't help but reach out and touch his friend's shoulder in hopes to calm him some.

Davis looked up and his eyes locked with Ken's and at once, he felt his heart still and speed up. Ken's eyes were filled with so much compassion, so much care, that Davis couldn't help but reach out and touch his hand to one of those beautifully pale cheeks. He watched as Ken's eyes fluttered to closing and as the Ken's body went slack, Davis touched a hand to Ken's hip and pulled the boy into his lap.

He felt Ken nuzzle his shoulder and he trailed a gentle hand up and down the boy's back as he pressed his cheek to the crown of Ken's head.

"This is why I'm here," he whispered gently and Ken tensed his grasp. "Shh, it's not bad."

Ken looked up at him, eyes wide and blush staining his cheeks. "I....I don't know." he turned his head away and closed his eyes when Davis caught his chin betwixt his fingers and turned his head back to Davis.

"Ken, I like you." he said softly, "I don't know how or when I came to like you, but, I know I do and I think you feel the same way."

Ken looked at him and shyly tucked his head in the crook of Davis' neck, his body trembling. "Even if I do have feelings for you, we can't be together, Davis."

The redhead furrowed his brow as he ran a soothing hand up and down Ken's back. "It's alright," he cooed. "I'm not upset with you." When Ken looked up him, biting at his bottom lip, David smiled softly.

"How do you always know what to say to me?"

Davis leaned down and pressed his cheek against Ken's, speaking softly. "Because I know you."

There was a comforting silence between them as Ken reached up and wrapped his arms around Davis' neck, nuzzling the other boy before Davis lay them down, Ken resting atop the redhead. He looked down and ran his fingers through shaggy, auburn locks and felt his heart tighten at Davis' gentle nature.

Why couldn't he have Davis? The other boy was so kind and gentle with him, always knowing how to bring him comfort and giving him time when he was nervous or unsure of himself. If he could, he would bury himself in Davis, content to stay in his haven for as long as he would be permitted. He couldn't find where this was fair to him. He'd been through so much, couldn't he just have this? This one person who made him feel safer and more important than he ever had?

Davis furrowed his brow as he watched Ken's eyes fill with tears and stroked a hand through the boy's hair. "Hey, hey," he said softly. "What's the matter?"

Ken lunged forward with sob and buried his face in Davis' chest, rubbing his face back and forth. Davis' brows shot up and he wrapped his arms around Ken and whispered soothing words of comfort and affection in his ear, but, stopped when it only seemed to make things worse as Ken's sobs grew in volume.

Davis sat up and rocked Ken's body back and forth, simply shushing him for fear of his cries getting any louder and alerting his mother.

After a short while, Ken's sobs quieted and he was reduced to quiet sniffles and stray tears which Davis simply wiped up, despite his urge to kiss them away. He held Ken in his arms, the blue haired boy's head resting on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Davis asked softly.

Ken drew a deep breath, exhaling shakily. "I just....just realized how much I really want to be with you." he twisted his hand in Davis' shirt. "But, my parents would be so disappointed."

Davis raised a brow. "Ken, I don't think your parents could ever be disappointed with you." he stroked his fingers through Ken's hair. "Remember when you told me you had amnesia and you couldn't remember your parents? Don't you remember how happy they were to have you back? Nothing could take that joy away from them, not even your decision to be with me."

Ken shook his head. "But, if I'm with you, how can I ever give them grandchildren? I mean, if Sam..." he hiccuped a sob.

"Shh," Davis hushed him. He knew Ken's grief of losing his brother still ran deep and there was nothing he could do about it aside from staying by Ken's side when the boy needed him. "You should just be honest with your parents, you know they love you."

Ken nodded against shoulder and sniffled softly. Maybe Davis was right, maybe his parents wouldn't mind he and Davis began dating. He trailed his index finger down the redhead's muscled abdomen as he felt Davis' hand slip beneath his tiny t-shirt and rub the heated flesh of his back gently.

He leaned back a little and smiled softly at Davis' confused expression. "You know, I happened to trip over you on my way to the bathroom."

Davis grinned. "Well, far be it from to stop you."

As Ken stood and moved to open his door, he looked over his shoulder and smiled shyly. "You'll be here when I come back, won't you?"

Davis leaned back against a pillow, his arms behind his head. He smiled widely and winked at Ken. "And where would I go?"

Ken laughed softly, nearly giggled and Davis grinned at the happy look the blue haired boy gave him. "I'll be quick." Ken said softly before turning around and closing the door behind him. The happy smile on Ken's face disappeared, however, when he looked up and locked eyes with the one person he'd been hoping to avoid until later that day.

"Mom!"

–

End Chapter 4!

Sorry for the wait, dear readers, I know it's been awhile.

I feel like, in english, Ken's laugh sounds like a giggle, doesn't it? It definitely does to me.

Thanks for all the support on this story so far ^_^

Reviews are appreciated.

torib0o (12/03/09)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hadn't realized that I hadn't updated this fic in so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

Ken stood eye to eye with his mother, sweat beading on his forehead as he looked into her ever worried eyes. He surely hadn't wanted to see her until later that day, until he was able to sort through his hurried thoughts and make sense of all that was happening.

After Davis left the night before, Ken had been hoping against hope that his redheaded friend would call him to let him know everything was alright, and he certainly hadn't expected Davis to return to his home at eight thirty in the morning. He hadn't expected Davis to take a train and two buses to make it to his home by seven fifteen in the morning or perhaps before then but he was glad Davis had.

He'd long had feelings for Davis he couldn't explain or truly understand, but after lying in the other's arms for that short amount of time, he could say he was in deep...like with Davis because he wasn't quite sure if it was love at that point.

Coming back to himself, he heard his mother calling his name, and he shook his head to clear his vision, once more met with concerned eyes and he could only smile softly and lovingly, knowing she was concerned for his well being.

"Ken, honey, are you alright? I heard a scream earlier and then it sounded like you were talking to someone but it didn't sound like Wormmon."

Ken could only give her that patient smile as he tilted his head. "Everything's fine, mom," he told her calmly as his heart was beating a hole into his chest. "Davis came back early this morning because he forgot something he needed, but everything's fine now."

"Are you sure, Ken?"

"Absolutely, but if you wouldn't mind excusing me, I was just on my way to the bathroom."

"Oh! Of course, of course,"

Ken quickly sidestepped his mother and released a breath of relief as he shut the bathroom door and leaned back on it. He'd been so nervous in that moment that he felt as though his very body could collapse beneath his weight.

As he stepped into the shower, he sighed. He knew he wasn't ready to bring up his feelings or his changing relationship with Davis to either of his parents just yet. He tilted his head back and frowned as he rinsed his hair. He was sure if he told Davis of his anxieties that the other wouldn't be too upset with him. _'He'd probably be pretty disappointed in me though,'_ he thought to himself, deflating a bit.

He took his time finishing up in the bathroom before wrapping a towel around his waist and running another through his midnight tinted locks, knowing his mother had already left and he was safe to walk around the apartment as he was. His mind was racing with things to say to Davis; all the things he'd been longing to say for years, and as he opened his bedroom door, those words died on his lips as he took in the sight before him.

He must have taken longer in the bathroom than he'd thought because there on his floor, curled into a heap of pillows was Davis. He stared at his redheaded friend for a moment and sighed softly as he pulled on a shirt and a pair of boxers before sitting down beside him and gently running his fingers through the other's hair and lightly pressing his lips to Davis' cheek.

He could see Davis stirring and smiled as the other blearily opened his eyes, yawning.

"Hey, Ken," he mumbled. "What's going on?"

Ken laughed and shook his head. "Not much since you fell asleep on me,"

Davis chuckled and propped himself up. "Sorry, man, but you took forever in the bathroom." He looked at Ken for a moment before smiling softly and opening his arms with an arch of his eyebrow and a nod toward himself, and Ken couldn't help but laugh as he glided into the embrace.

"Mmm," he hummed, rubbing his cheek to Davis' broad chest. "So, what were you dreaming about?" he asked softly.

"You."

Ken was startled by the proclamation but happily so. "What about me?"

Davis ran a hand through Ken's silky, midnight blue locks and brushed a strand out of the boy's eye as he flinched a bit, and Davis couldn't help but kiss his cheek while chuckling quietly. He held Ken closely and gazed into his eyes until the blue haired boy looked away.

"I was just dreaming about you," he said softly, shrugging a shoulder. "Nothing really exciting. Just lying in a nice green field with you under clear blue skies; it was nice."

He nudged Ken's forehead with his nose and when the boy looked up at him, Davis pressed their cheeks together. "But nothing is as nice as the real thing."

Ken sighed softly, wondering when Davis had gotten so sweet and sentimental. He relaxed completely against the other, playing with the collar of Davis' shirt as he hummed.

There was something sweet and calm in that moment, but at the same time, terrifyingly exciting. Neither of them had ever shared a moment such as this with someone they cared for as deeply as they did each other so while it was frightening, they couldn't help but love the new, sweet freshness of it all.

"What do you want to do today?" Ken asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"How about head back to the digital world and have a nice picnic?" he asked with a grin. "Just you and me and of course Wormmon and Veemon. What do you say? We'll spend the day there and just veg out."

Surprised by Davis' consideration and kindness, a soft blush appeared on Ken's cheeks before he gave a soft laugh and nodded. "It sounds wonderful," he agreed softly before beginning to stand, pulling at Davis' hand. "Come on, now; we've got to get ready if we're going to spend the day there, and you've got to head home to change."

Davis watched Ken putter around his bedroom for a few minutes putting things into his backpack before turning back around to look at him and arching an elegant brow. Standing, he crossed the small space between them and gently kissed Ken before pulling away with a small grin and heading toward the door.

"Give you a call in about half an hour?" he winked and then laughed as he watched Ken nod dazedly. "Later, Ken."

Ken stood rooted to that spot for several moments before his mind caught up to him and he ran out after Davis, mirroring his motions from the night before except this time, when he grabbed Davis' wrist and spun him around, the redhead leaned down and pressed Ken's body to the wall, kissing him soundly before stroking his cheek and taking his leave, and Ken could do nothing but watch him go as he stood on shaky knees before shaking his head, remembering himself, and going to get ready for the day.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!

TBC


End file.
